


Cultivar by kurushi [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Cultivar by kurushi read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: A cultivar is a plant that has been bred or selected for specific characteristics. Something for propagation, something to be preserved and cherished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultivar by kurushi [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cultivar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604650) by [kurushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurushi/pseuds/kurushi). 



**Title** : Cultivar  
 **Author** : kurushi  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Utena  
 **Character** : Utena/Anthy  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : A cultivar is a plant that has been bred or selected for specific characteristics. Something for propagation, something to be preserved and cherished.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/604650)  
**Length** 0:6:56  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Cultivar%20by%20kurushi.m4a.ff.mp3.zip)


End file.
